christian_paganfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Lord Surya
Surya (/ˈsʊərjə/; Sanskrit: सूर्य Sūrya, "the Supreme Light"[2]), also known as''Aditya'', Bhanu or Ravi, is the chief solar deity in Hinduism and generally refers to the Sun.[3] Surya is the chief of the Navagraha, the nine Indian Classical planets and important elements of Hindu astrology. He is often depicted riding a chariot harnessed by seven horses[1] which might represent the seven colors of the rainbow or the seven chakras in the body. He is also the presiding deity of Sunday. Surya is regarded as the Supreme Deity by Saura sect andSmartas worship him as one of the five primary forms of God. This article is about the prophet. For other uses, see Elijah (disambiguation). Elijah (Hebrew: אֱלִיָּהוּ, Eliyahu, meaning "My God is Yahweh" or "My God IsJah"[1][2]) or Elias (/ɨˈlaɪ.əs/; Greek: Ηλίας Elías; Syriac: ܐܸܠܝܼܵܐ Elyāe;[3] Arabic: إلياس or إليا, Ilyās or Ilyā) was a prophet and a wonder-worker in thenorthern kingdom of Israel[4] during the reign of Ahab (9th century BC), according to the biblical Books of Kings. According to the Books of Kings, Elijah defended the worship of Yahweh over that of the Canaanite god Baal(which he considered as idol worship); he raised the dead, brought fire down from the sky, and was taken up "by a whirlwind".[5] In the Book of Malachi, Elijah's return is prophesied "before the coming of the great and terrible day of the Lord",[6] making him a harbinger of the Messiah and theeschaton in various faiths that revere the Hebrew Bible. References to Elijah appear in the Talmud, the Mishnah, the New Testament and theQur'an. In Judaism, Elijah's name is invoked at the weekly Havdalah ritual that marks the end of Shabbat, and Elijah is invoked in other Jewish customs, among them the Passover seder and the Brit milah (ritual circumcision). He appears in numerous stories and references in the Haggadah and rabbinic literature, including the Babylonian Talmud. In Christianity the New Testament describes how both Jesus and John the Baptist are compared with Elijah and on some occasions thought by some to be manifestations of Elijah, and Elijah appears with Moses during the Transfiguration of Jesus. Elijah is also a figure in various Christian folk traditions, often identified with earlier pagan thunder or sky gods. In the Qur'an and certain Islamic traditions, Elijah is described as a great and righteous man of God and one who powerfully preached against the worship of Baal. Ra /rɑː/[1] or Re /reɪ/ (Egyptian: [http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transliteration_of_Ancient_Egyptian#Unicode '��ꜥ'], rˤ) is the ancient Egyptian solar deity. By the Fifth Dynasty (2494 to 2345 BCE) he had become a major god inancient Egyptian religion, identified primarily with the midday sun. In later Egyptian dynastic times, Ra was merged with the god Horus, as Ra-Horakhty ("Ra, who is Horus of the Two Horizons"). He was believed to rule in all parts of the created world: the sky, the earth, and the underworld.[2] He was associated with the falcon or hawk. When in the New Kingdom the godAmun rose to prominence he was fused with Ra as Amun-Ra. During theAmarna Period, Akhenaten suppressed the cult of Ra in favour of another solar deity, the Aten, the deified solar disc, but after the death of Akhenaten the cult of Ra was restored. The cult of the Mnevis bull, an embodiment of Ra, had its centre inHeliopolis and there was a formal burial ground for the sacrificed bulls north of the city. All forms of life were believed to have been created by Ra, who called each of them into existence by speaking their secret names. Alternatively humans were created from Ra's tears and sweat, hence the Egyptians call themselves the "Cattle of Ra." In the myth of the Celestial Cow it is recounted how mankind plotted against Ra and how he sent his eye as the goddess Sekhmet to punish them. When she became bloodthirsty she was pacified by drinking beer mixed with red dye. Category:Blog posts